O adeus de Kagome
by babyc75
Summary: O tempo é o mais cruel dos senhores. Os anos se passam e enfim chega o dia da partida de Kagome.


Inuyasha olhava para a mão que tinha na sua: Já estava velha e enrugada enquanto a sua permanecia jovem com poucas alterações. Olhou por fim para o rosto de Kagome: Estava igualmente enrrugado, as rugas bem aparentes ao lado dos olhos doces, que pareciam permanecer intocados de pureza desde que se conheceram, e na linha da testa; seu cabelo, outrora de um negro profundo agora tinha se tingido de branco; Kagome era humana, Kagome envelheceu e agora morria.

Vendo-a abrir os olhos e olhá-lo de relance de tempo em tempo Inuyasha lembrava do passado como se olhasse para um nevoeiro turbulento. Lembrava-se de Kikyo, da joia de qutro almas e de ter sido celado na grande árvore, até que um dia acordou e se deparou com aquela criatura de roupas estranhas e lindo rosto, depois daquele dia vida mudou completamente.

Depois daquele primeiro encontro sua vida foi uma repetição de batalhas para procurar a jóia e posteriormente Naraku; a presença dela se fez pesada no começo mas lentamente, como quem toma um veneno de ação lenta, ela se tornou o único motivo pelo qual ele permanecia forte; a única coisa que ele tinha no mundo. A cada batalha sentia mais medo, não por si mesmo mas por ela; a jóia ganhava cada vez menos significado.

Lembrar dos momentos em que a magoou era para ele um suplício e hoje, não mais velho, já que ser yokai não o permitia, mas mais racional ele conseguia enxergar a injustiça com a qual tinha a tratado: Dos momentos em que for a atrás de Kikyo, do que Kagome tinha sido obrigada a ver e a sofrer por ele e bastavam que essas lembraças lhe fluíssem a mente para que ele desviasse o olhar do olhos, envergonhado dos próprios pensametos dos olhos inquisitivos dela. Kagome percebia o que se passava em sua mente, mas não o censurava, ela o amava.

Enfim o dia, ainda no começo de sua jornada, em que já nao podendo mais desviar dos sentimentos que o tomavam veio o momento perto do poço em que teve a certeza que ele a amava e ela o amava de volta e de onde em diante se estabeleceria uma corrente cada vez mais forte que os ligava, ou do outro dia em que quase desacordado ele se contradisse e lhe revelou o quão agradável era seu cheiro ou ainda dos momentos que tivera quando fora ao "mundo" dela, do quase beijo... Essas lembranças vinham sem nexo nem ordem mas estavam marcadas em brasa no seu coração e o faziam sorir com saudade: como queria ser jovem outra vez; voltar no tempo e não ter que ver o tempo passar e levar sua adorada ambora.

Por fim um dia a guerra acabou. Primeiro veio a morte de Kikyo, que lhe gerou um grande remorso e pela primeira vez lágrimas desceram quentes dos seus olhos; mas apesar de perde-la ele ainda tinha Kagome. Grandes tormentas foram os momentos em que ela estava longe dele, presa em um lugar desconhecido e com uma ameaça crescente de nunca voltar a ve-la, seu desespero tinha sido tamanho que ele se jogara, sem nenhuma certeza, dentro do Meidō Zangetsuha. No fundo da sua alma ele tinha certeza de que a reencontraria, mesmo quando pensamentos obscuros e o medo irracional de ficar preso para sempre naquele abismo sem fim, ou pior, de que ela ficasse presa para sempre, o assombravam constantemente embaralhando seus pensamento, mas ele nao havia esquecido um só momento do seu objetivo: Em meio as figuras grotescas e retorcida dos monstros que enfrentava, via seus longos cabelos pretos, seus olhos doces e suplicantes, seus gestos simples e femininos; naquele momento rogou para si, para sua espada e para qualquer deus que o ajudasse, o desespero e a escuridão avançavam e por um segundo ele pensou ser o fim; numa fraçao de momento depois ele se viu finamente em seus braços e agradeceu a quem quer que o tivesse ajudado a te-la de volta, naquele momento a paixão se tornou o mais forte dos sentimentos: Ali ele percebeu como a amava e como era tanto. Beijou-a com fervor e saudade e toda a escuridao sumiu. Por um momento. Depois ela desapareceu junto com a ligação entre os mundos. Inuyasha estava sozinho.

Aqueles três anos foram para ele de mais trevas do que quando estava a procura da destruição de Naraku e da jóia; ele perdera a única luz que tivera na vida: Seu amor. Passava o dia peranbulando, vendo se a luz do sol conseguia iluminá-lo, numa repetição infinita de dias iguais e solitários. Naqueles dias queria mais seu lado Yokai, mas só tinha o humano; a fraquesa do seu hibridismo de mostrava clara e ele chorava quando queria apenas rir, e ficar quando queria seguir. Quando achou que não mais aguentaria e que a escuridão que vivia era ainda maior que a escuridao do Meidō um sonho o acordou, o tipo de sonho em que se sai dele, mas não ele de você.

Passou o dia todo em uma alegria desconhecida, o sol lhe parecia mais brilhante e o céu mais azul e de repentia sentiu um chamado. Sentiu, porque em seus ouvidos só escutava o barulho do farfalhar das árvores e do correr do riacho, mas seu coração sabia para onde seguir.

Correu ao poço e depois de pôr a mão suspensa por um momento sentiu outra delicada segurando a sua e como no Meidō, da escuridao de repente se fez a luz, e Kagome novamente se contrava nos seus braços, agora para sempre.

O resto dos anos se passou de uma alegria quase irreal: Kagome se tornou miko e se estabeleceu no vilarejo, cuidando dos aldeões e dos filhos de Sango. De vez em quando Inuyasha tinha medo que as trevas voltassem, mas ao olhar para sua amada esse sentimento estranho desaparecia. Seus filhos nasceram e se criaram e as guerras diminuiram. Tudo era paz e alegria.

Um dia olhando para os filhos já crescidos aquela altura, ele se atentou no rosto da esposa e lhe arrancou um fio diferente dos demais: Um fio branco, que marcava o início da velhice de Kagome, e o nascer de uma ansiedade que crescia a cada dia dentro de Inuyasha Seus filhos por fim foram tentar algo melhor em cidades mais desenvolvidas, os filhos de Sango e Miroku também partiram e os quatro ficaram sós, lembrando cada vez com mais saudade de sua juventude.

Por fim Inuyasha percebeu que os anos havia se passado: Seus amigos e Kagome já não tinham a mesma jovialidade e em seus rostos pequenas rugas já eram visíveis e seus cabelos aos poucos iam perdendo a cor. Só ele não tinha mudado.

O primeiro a partir foi Miroku: Seu corpo. outrora fresco como as folhas cercadas de orvalho, tinha se tornado frágil com o passar dos anos e as dores o atormentavam. Morreu dormindo. Seus filhos vieram para o funeral que foi feito entre os aldeões e os familiares. Sango sofreu por pouco tempo com a perda do seu querido: a morte também a levou em um dia ensolarado e ela foi enterrada em um memorial ao lado do marido.

Esses anos se passaram. Seus filhos se casaram e um deles dera luz a uma menina. A perda dos amigos dava leve pontadas mas nao doía mais, e agora Kagome se encontrava deitada na cama, sem ter como se levantar: Tinha sentido dores semanas antes e desde então se tornara cada vez mais frágil. Enfim o tempo que parecia tão longe enquanto lutavam agora havia chegado; ela o olhava tristemente; ambos já sabiam que não tinha outro jeito.

Por fim Inuyasha sentiu que ela fazia uma força maior em sua mão fria, percebeu que ela queria falar e assim se aproximou dos lábios frágeis:

– Inuyasha – falou gentilmente – eu amo você.

– Também amo você Kagome – falou com as lágrimas escorrendos violentamente dos olhos.

Ela olhou longamente e sorriu como uma criança:

– Adeus Inuyasha.

Poucos minutos depois ele percebeu que ela já nao mais respirava, seu coração deu mais uma batida e leve e por fim tudo era silêncio. Kagome estava em paz e Inuyasha estava sozinho.


End file.
